


Po czasie

by Olgie



Series: 100 drabble w 100 dni, edycja druga [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 100 drabble w 100 dni - edycja 2, 5 sekund, Fluff, Jak Shrlock (nie) umie grać, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, mystrade
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olgie/pseuds/Olgie
Summary: Tekst w ramach II edycji "100 drabble w 100 dni"





	

— Wymień trzy sposoby, by uszczęśliwić rodziców.

— Yyy...dostosować się do norm społecznych, narzuconych przez otaczający nas krąg kulturowy, żyć według zasad, spełniających wymagania postawione nam przez rodzinę i...nie ćpać?

John, Lestrade i Mycroft wpatrywali się w niego w ciszy. W końcu odezwał się John.

— Po czasie.

— Co? Jak to? Znowu?

— Sherlock, musisz się zmieścić z odpowiedzią w pięć sekund. 

— Jak mam to zrobić? Szybciej już nie dam rady mówić.

— Źle w to grasz — wtrącił się Lestrade. — Nie chodzi o to, żebyś oślepiał nas swoją błyskotliwością, tylko udzielał prostych odpowiedzi.

Sherlock miał dość. Na początku w ogóle miał problem, żeby odnaleźć odpowiednie skojarzenie w pięć sekund, w końcu jego Pałac Pamięci był rozległy. Jedyną zaletą tej gry był fakt, że motywowała go do tworzenia najbardziej optymalnych skrótów między poszczególnymi pokojami. Jednak skoro nie potrafił się zmieścić w pięciu sekundach z odpowiedzią, gra ta całkiem straciła sens.

Zastanawiał się czemu jego genialny brat wciąż do tej pory nie rzucił tej wątpliwej rozrywki. Najprawdopodobniej były dwie przyczyny: zrobił coś, co w jego lub Lestrade’a mniemaniu było krzywdzące lub niemoralne w stosunku do inspektora i teraz pokutował ALBO po prostu mu się podobało, że na skutek lepszego przystosowania do społeczeństwa udaje mu się znaleźć krótsze odpowiedzi i wygrywa. Albo po prostu zgłupiał na punkcie Lestrade’a już do reszty. Sherlock obstawiał to ostatnie. Z jednej strony Mycroft był ostatnią osobą, którą by o to posądzał, z drugiej Sherlock cieszył się, że jego brat nie jest już samotny. Odkąd jest z Lestradem jest troszeczkę mniej nieznośny, bo teraz ma dwie osoby do szpiegowania.

— No dobrze — podjął ugodowo John, widząc, że Sherlock jest gotowy odejść od gry. — Dostaniesz jeszcze jedno pytanie, poza kolejką. — Wyciągnął z pudełka kartę. — Trzy rzeczy, które uwielbiasz.

— Eksperymenty chemiczne, rozwiązywanie spraw i oczywiście, ty.

John uśmiechnął się, a gra toczyła się dalej.


End file.
